Need Not Known
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: He loved her since I loved him. But he need not known. (For it doesn't matter)
1. C1

**A/N: Greetings everyone. I have been an avid fan of _Akatsuki_ _No_ _Yona_ (manga) since 2016, read so many fanfics and watched the fantastic anime to quench my thirst of it (literally). But never have I ever thought of doing a fanfic version of this until now. And this is the reason for my renewed interest in writing since 2016. Therefore, I present you my first fic of ANY - Need Not Know. This will be a Hak x OC x Yona x Dragons as usual, which is told from the OC point of view. I am doing this as a side project alongwith _Soulmates_ so that my spark won't die. So hopefully you will see it (the chapters) often. I hope you all will like.****Feedbacks are much appreciated. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Need Not Known**

* * *

1.

I was five when I lost everything.

The moment it took me to even grasp the fact that yes, a small village of Earth Tribe is under attack - it was already too late.

The sliced open throat of my neighboring grandma; the trampled bodies under the hordes of bypassing horses, and the unending screams.

I saw it all. With my shivering heart and trembling body.

("P-papa, Ma... do you know where is my papa and ma, uncle?" I asked, my trembling hand pulling lightly at a sleeve of a soldier.

A soldier, who turned and sneered at me. With those eyes of a burning coal of hatered.

He didn't answer.

Or if being thrashed by a backhand was one, nobody commented on it.)

There was a rumor. Rumor that said the ongoing war is too close to home. Far too close for comfort.

Ofcourse, being an Earth Tribe with renouned power, people doomed it safe. That only a stupid person would attack a strong tribe as us, they said.

Or so it was presumed.

So wrong. They were so _wrong_.

The aftermath was met with silence. In which the survivors hoped for some peace. Some justice.

The king gave them none.

* * *

2.

I was seven when I got into the main castle.

For a (lone) wanderer such as me - it was all about survival of the fittest.

Truthfully, I didn't mean to fall over the high wall which faced the garden, I was only aiming for the apple tree.

But it was the first time in my life out of many when I met King IL.

I was so shaken that I couldn't breath under his gaze. From where he stood on the platform leading up to the first hall, I honestly thought that I was gone for good.

But then he sternly (but kindly) said to do my best to come inside and get a first aid, his kind eyes so opposite to his harsh words. Where he proceed to lecture me on the safety of oneself as I got treated with medicine and then food.

("Where you are from?" he asked sternly.

I couldn't look up at him, so with a head bowed beside the food table, I replied back, "Earth tribe." I congratulated myself for not stuttering. However, the tremors of my body could not be tamed no matter how hard I try.

"Where is your family?"

It was a difficult one to answer. But I somehow managed to say, "I am on my own, your highness."

Please don't kill me too. I thought desperately as a long silence followed. The lump in my throat returning. I am so sorry.

"Did you eat?"

I blinked at the sudden change of question. Was this a test? I wondered warily.

So I nodded quickly, trying to placate him and thinking of a way to get out without possibly aggravating him further. It was bad enough that I was scavenging food on his troop. I scolded myself internally for being so foolish. But then again, I had never met the King face to face.

He chuckled (shocking me further) when my stomach growled so loud in protest it echoed through the room.

"Look at me," he said, and I finally find the courage to do so. When I met his gaze, he smiled. "Don't be afraid, relax and stay for a while, hm?" he looked at me expectantly for a nod.

But I started apologizing.

"I truly apologize for perusing your garden without your permission! Please, punish me as you deem fit–"

But he cut it off with a hand, "you are safe here to peruse the garden anytime." He smiled as I stared at him. "Kouka welcomes you to stay here, my child." His eyes softening with a kind smile so warm I felt its warmth thawing the ice in my heart.)

It was also the first time after that incident when I truly cried.

* * *

3.

I was just a month away from being eight when I got officially adopted as a member of the Wind tribe.

Not by official tradition per se, since the respected General Mundok only just saw me helping in the garden on one of his outings, and that was that.

I didn't even know about it to be honest. Not even when I was summoned to the main quarters of the King's Il room.

But when King Il dropped the bomb, so to speak, I didn't know whether I wanted to hug somebody or weep.

"It's not every day General Mundok took an instant liking to anyone." He smiles, flipping through the papers before he beckoned me over. "But I can see why. Though I will be sad to see you go – he told me he is happy to receive his next granddaughter at your convenience."

I felt dazed with unstable emotion running through me. I wanted to scream with joy but be numb with sadness. I wanted to do that all and more but not knowing where to start.

But instead, I bowed politely and exited the room to prepare my journey to the Wind Tribe. Figuring with time I will learn to deal with them.

A hope was born, just like a tiny flame of warmth in a dark, stormy room.

Maybe not enough.

But an act of a reminder that the weather will pass soon.

* * *

**Next Time****\- MPTS **


	2. C2

**Disclaimer****: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Need Not Known**

* * *

I wasn't sure when it started.

It wasn't such a conscious effort on my part. So it took me by my surprise when I got aware of its presence.

We were ... good friends, I can say. Hak and I, I mean. Since the time we saw each other, there were hardly any moments when I questioned about where we stood.

We weren't close. Like he was with Gramps - and many other Wind Tribe members. But I can definitely say we were good friends. Like the sort who would say oh, I know them when asked about the other. But not close.

(General Mundok told me to call him Gramps over a sparring match (unwilling on my part) when I refused to after his several attempts. It wasn't a rebel. Rather more like a stunning awe and respect for the older. But he won by a margin, and I really couldn't refuse after that.)

It changed when I got aware of its presence at the same time he left for Kouka, to be the princess bodyguard and the next leader of the Wind Tribe.

Truthfully, I had agnoized over the IT knowledge so much and so _often_ that I absolutely failed to function properly for the next whole month. But I was also _painfully_ aware, from the very start, of the acute knowledge of his supposedly strong but repressed attraction towards the oblivious princess - of which I was privy to since I was mostly by his side at that time - so there was no questioning it. No questioning of what I could do about it.

It was simple - it _had_ to go.

It was a tough job to do. A constant buzzing in my head no matter what I do. It was like being dunked underwater, with nowhere for an out. Just heavy limbs and an even drunk mind. But it got fine eventually. Or I could go as far as to say easier with the time when he was hardly around and his visits sparse because of him being busy with his duties.

I didn't know what to call it - a blessing or a curse - that aside from the mutual link with the Wind Tribe members which was my second home - we naturally drifted away.

* * *

Who would have thought that such a thing would happen.

Now travelling as the wanderers with the search of assembling the known Legend Dragons of Heaven, it wouldn't be quite a stretch to admit it that I believe the situation so humorously ironic for me.

The last two months were like an unending nightmare. Hearing the news of the fall of King Il was devastating, but the additonal news of the crown ceremony of a new king, the disappearing princess and the betrayal to her family was too much. It was quite hard to keep up with it but even harder to let it go. It was an emotional rollercoaster, with the constant settling of the blues with outings of nowhere. (Not that I could.)

After seeing Hak, the same Hak but a different person of over many years in between and that too in flesh, carrying princess inside the Wind Tribe gates like a fragile flower – to say my mind was blown to pieces would be understating it. (and that was nothing compared to what I would eventually learn about the aforementioned events.)

It felt like being back to being at square one. Being a wandrer all over again with only but one destination and goal. But not trying to fight for the survival but now acting as an unofficial caretaker.

"Keep them save," Gramps says as he'd hugged me tightly before our departure 2 months ago. "And take care of yourself too."

I am always fine. I had wanted to say. I will with my life, Gramps.

Over the journey, I'd reckoned that this will be my way of thanking King Il and honoring him in my own way. By being of service to his daughter. And as for Hak, well...

I know his unbeatable and unquestionable position in Princess life. No questioning that.

So it is suffice to say that I will be doing my own thing, with me protecting him silently from the shadows, as he do so with the Princess. To help him and _help_ him protect her too. Because that will be my way of speaking my unspeakable affection without him knowing.

Not that he need to know.

Quite ironic indeed.

* * *

It was quite a task trying to climb up a steep hill with the bickering duo. Not that I mind. But it was quite daunting considering we were on a run – for their voice echoes.

"If you moved that slow, we will probably reached our destination by the next year for sure, Princess."

"BE QUITE, HAK!"

"... Or did you got fat?"

"YOU SHAMELESS SERVA-"

I sighed heavily, and picked my speed in trudging up the steep hill in order to put some good distance in between. I don't know how Princess could miss the fond amusement in his tone when it screams so loudly through his teasing. But I, for once, do not want to hear it.

He could have all his fun, but it wasn't said that I have to necessarily watch him do so.

I walked and walked till I was breathless and was forced to stop to rest. And when I looked back, Princess Yona and Hak were not behind me as I was expecting.

They will catch up, I thought to myself as I searched around for the village Gramps pointed us to. But there was only a deep plunging fall with a wide view of the forest.

I waited for maybe nearly twenty minutes before I started getting _really_ nervous. Where were they?

I straightened and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I tune in with my surrounding. It was a technique Gramps taught me when he find out how sensitive my ears were early on. I thought I was a freak then and try to hide it even though a simple whistle from the outer gates would make me flinch hard in my room during nighttime patrolling. But when I grudgingly opened up about my hesitation of never telling anyone, even though it means in being near tears by the sensory overload all the time, he vehemently opposed, and gently say, "It is a valuable trait of yours, just like Handae's speed or Hak's strength." He patted my then little head, "So hone it and don't be ashamed of it."

I hold still as I focused hard, my ears picking on the sounds, and from roughly around one and a half mile down the hill, I heard stomping of hoofs and war cries of soldier—

My eyes popped wide open as I panicked, and break into a sprint down the slope. I didn't care that I might tumble down or where the bag I was carrying fallen to. All I cared at the moment was to reach them _fast. _

I hurried down as fast as I could without thinking, and jumped down the rocks to cut the distance as much I can before skidding to a stop.

And only to be horrified by what I saw.

Hak stood fighting nearly fourty something assemble of the fire tribe soldiers. And when he turned to slash against the strike aimed at his waist, I saw blood soaking through his blue overcoat.

Princess Yona was nowhere to be found.

"Heaven's above –" I snarled as I literally saw red, both anger and worry clutching my heart as I drew the naginata from my back. And charged forward with a silent strike to the foot-soldier aiming at Hak's back.

Vaguely, I heard Hak loud voice ordering me to go back, but I paid no heed. And just when I thought the numbers have diminished, I felt a blow to my head just as I heard the shouting voice of the Princess Yona.

Hak yelled, "You idiot –" his glare aimed at the spot on the cliff high above us as he sparred and strike down the row of soldier with just one powerful swipe of his glaive, "Why did you come out!?"

But he stiffened haltingly before he trip on his feet at the same a sword come slashing down his front, and he swayed dangerously on his spot before he fell over the cliff.

My hand clutched weakily around the hilt of my naginata as another blow was given to my head. My head cried in pain as my heart contracted with fear, and it reached my throat when I heard Princess Yona yelling from much closer than before.

"HAK!"

I tried to play dead weight so that I won't receive another blow to the head and the unmistakable foot shuffled away from my side. My eyes, which were shut, opened slowly as I tried to breath through my headache, and stay conscious for the sake of Princess Yona's life.

I watch as she desperately rushes forward but Prince Kan Tae-Jun caught her by her hair and pulled roughly. "Princess, I can't let you go by the man's side," he said in lieu of apology as Princess whimpered in pain. "You are going back to the castle with me."

I had never, ever in my whole life saw the utter anger on the face of Princess Yona, nor the shining determination in her eyes as she turns to draw the sword out of his waist to swing behind her, and officially freeing herself by choping of a chunk of her hair.

She sprints and slides down the hill, and swing roughly at the soldier tormenting Hak, who flinched back, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Through the liquid trailing down the side of my forehead, I stared at her flaming hair, billowing harshly with the wind as she stood, her hand brandshing a sword aimed directly at the soldiers.

"Get away," she said, her eyes fiery, "... from HIM!"

The soldiers stood nonplussed. "Princess..."

She didn't wait and swing harshly at them, who jumped back, startled. "GET AWAY!"

"Princess! Please behave yourself–"

"STOP!" Kan Tae Jun shouts, "Don't harm the princess!"

The soldier protested but princess Yona stood firm, and if I wasn't feeling so dizzy, I might have dissolved into proud tears that despite her shaking hands, she stood tall at the face of the danger, to protect what she needs to.

Are you seeing this your majesty? I thought mournfully, your fragile beautiful daughter is fighting back.

I could feel the wave of dizziness ebbing away as Princess get down to hold onto the dangling form of Hak, telling him that she is there to help him. I heard him shouting her to run, with the youngest Prince in the background ordering the soldiers to fetch the princess as carefully and quickly as possible.

But the things after that escalated really quickly.

One minute Princess Yona was pulling on Hak with the soldiers approaching her and the next thing, they were gone from the sight.

I didn't think.

I jumped-crawled my way as I rushed towards the cliff, bypassing the startled soldier and the youngest prince before I dive after them.

Good news was that Princess Yona and Hak were not really far down.

Bad news was that the trip to the abyss had just started.

In a hindsight as harsh winds slapped my face, I thought how ridiculous it is to willingly dive after someone else, but that thought flew from my head as I tried to paddle my way faster towards the duo and wrapped myself around them as protectively as I could. Branches snaps as Hak tried to hold onto some leverage and I tried to do as well, but the gravity of the fall was far stronger than us.

Ultimately, we were near inches from our death, so Hak wrapped his arms tightly around Princess Yona and went limp. And as a last resort, I twisted as us mid air so that I was the one cushioning the fall. Better me than them.

The last thought before my mind went blank was a prayer to the heaven.

_Please save them_.

* * *

**A/N: Those who are interested to know, the manga name is _Akatsuki No Yona_ with the anime name as _Yona of The Dawn. _Trust me, you won't regret it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time,**

**\- MPTS **


	3. C3

**Disclaimer****: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Need Not Known**

* * *

_Heavy_.

My brain felt muddled when I come to. I wasn't sure if I was alive or not, but certainly, one's head would not feel like a tart if they were long dead.

It took me some time to find my bearings and even long to find my eyelids, but when I did, it was a tough job to will them open because they felt downright _puffy_.

I blinked lazily up at the canopy, and I instantly felt thankful for the darkness which helped me to adjust to my surroundings. Blearily, I look around and deduced that the place I am in is actually a hut, and if the quietness coupled with darkness was anything to go by, it must be nighttime out there.

I inhaled as I tried to work my brain, gearing up to remember why do I feel the underlying tone of anxiety and worry in my tense body.

_Steep hill_... _soldiers_... _the_ _fall_–

I sit up so fast I went dizzy, but it didn't stop me leaving my cot to go find Princess Yona and Hak.

_Oh my god_, I gasped in despair. I looked around desperately, my vision getting blurry, please no, _please_-

There were two empty cots lying adjacent to each other with two male sleeping on the other. I absentmindedly hoped that they were good people because even if they hypothetically cared for us – I knew from experience that it does not necessarily mean that they are good.

I decided to go look outside for them and get up (albeit with the help of a wall because of my whirling head) to walk out of the place. It was a slow process of shuffling forward, trying to squint through the darkness to determine an even ground to walk on. But it proved fruitful when a couple of distance away – I heard familiar voices.

I sidestepped the fallen twigs to be quiet and through a clearing between the trees, I pushed the ferns of the fiona out of my way. Ready to call out to them and be relieved.

But only to freeze on the spot.

A breath away – that's how close their heads were.

My breath halted when Hak, whose body was covered with bandages and his head spotting one too, leaned in to cover the distance some more towards a still seated Princess Yona, who had one sporting too.

I wanted to look away, the urge to break into a sprint even in my condition was so strong I struggled to keep upright. And here I thought I had long ago buried such troublesome emotions.

Well, looks like it need more work, eh? My inner knowing snarks.

I don't know whether I was relieved or numb when Princess Yona honest to god headbutted Hak in that instant, (and under any normal circumstances, I might have ducked to hide my amusement because showing is generally very inappropriate); but the feeling of my previous numb senses which were returning was so intense, I was left feeling extremely unsettled.

With a deep breath, I decidedly turned about and didn't stay around for long enough to see what happened afterwards. My mission to see them all okay was already accomplished. So drawing their attention and disturbing them would be unnecessary. Besides, I was already content with the knowing of their location, relieved to see them so lively and alive. So I didn't bother to voice that to them about how happy am I to see that when they returned back to the hut later on.

Instead, I tuned in with the songs of the nighttime where I lay down, my head buzzing as I let go for once. I let myself feel the tiredness of my body and the sourness of my head. And just for tonight, I let myself feel the words my heart had been whispering since I was fourteen years old, as I drifted into subconsciousness.

* * *

It was with a loud gasp that I woke up to in the next morning.

I felt disoriented for a few minutes before my mind supplied me with the recent happenings. And I looked to the side, squinting through the bright light to see that the princess and Hak were nowhere to be seen.

With steady steps, I decidedly but quietly walked out of the hut to see the men from last night talking out in the porch.

"Oh... so you are finally awake." The smaller of the two, a young handsome boy turned when he heard me coming. I stopped some few distances away and bowed politely.

I begin, "Even though I don't remember how, I want to thank you for saving their lives and providing us with shelter, Mr. Priest."

I heard spluttering noise and look up to see a man with dirty clothes and long bangs frantically waving his hands. I felt extremely confused because it was not him to whom I was referring to, no offense to him.

The young boy sighed at my expression and begin explaining.

"I am not a priest, he is." He pointed at the man who sheepishly waves at me. "I just take care of Ik-Soo. Though I wonder who made the mistake of making him one while doing so." I blinked at his blunt tone, while the priest from behind him looked flabbergasted. (Or what I could interpret from his half concealed face) "YOON!" Who honest to god whined.

He ignored him, "And I am Yoon, you can also call me the genius pretty boy, if you insist." He told me, his face a picture of mild tolerance before he turned to walk down and pick a basket full of chopped vegetables. "And seeing you so lively is great," he continues as he crouched to set the basket by the fire pot I did not noticed before and begin putting them in. "Because that princess of yours would not stop raving about you and that man all day long." he complained. "And would not even stay put going and forth between you both." He tsked in annoyance, muttering, "What a bother." But I completely zoned out.

I felt as though something hit my head so hard it left it lightheaded. I don't know why I felt this way, considering I only just started to be of service to her and had never really met her face to face, even though I once I used to live at the main castle. Logically, I could understand her worry about us being dead since the fall was high, because honestly, anyone would.

But I felt _guilty_ – absolutely unworthy of her attention. Because while I promised to look after her, it was not out of the place of a loyalty, but rather from a place of selfish reasons.

Her father, King Il, had once saved me from an orphaned livelihood. He saved me from the pain, provided me with four falls to call home and a place to be safe at. He gave me a life I could live and to be the person I am now, and for which, I would forever be grateful for.

But it was also because of the knowledge. That unspoken but _tangeable_ knowing of Hak's feelings towards her. The ever present, deep down shimmering fondness for her that he had dared not voiced, not even once. Which I had always knew, but dare not let known.

And just because of this, I owed both Hak and King Il, for helping keeping her safe and alive.

But it still doesn't feel enough.

Because hearing _that_ alone reminds me of what a selfish, ungrateful creature I am. Such an extremely abhorrent human being.

My heart clenches, and I struggled with the weight of it. I don't like it. I do not like that. At all.

The warm weight of something on my shoulder jerks me out of my trance, and I turned to look up at the smiling face of the priest.

He whispered, "Don't be so hard on yourself." From this close, I could surprisingly make out his twinkling eyes hidden behind his bangs. His words took a moment to register but when it did, I phycially recoiled.

I didn't have the time to brush it away nonchalantly or question him, and thankfully my oddly frazzled nerves didn't feel up to it too, because the next second I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind.

"Nina?"

I looked over and saw Princess Yona standing by the threshold, her head tilted but her eyes wide with mixed emotions. I don't know where she came from, but I didn't question it and instead quickly kneeled on the spot. "Good morning, Princess Yona." I greeted her politely, my eyes trained on her hem as I let the pressuring relief bleed through my voice a little. I had never interacted with any upper royalties, but I had quickly learned to keep my voice soft but slightly monotonous. Many of my childhood adventures had taught me to always know your social place. It had always served me well over the course of the years. "I am so glad to see you in good health. I will quickly make sure that Brea–" I was about to say that the breakfast will be ready soon since I was about to help in the making of it (and assist Yoon with making them, if he will let me) but I was cut off by the arms immediately wrapping around my neck.

I froze.

"You are alive." She breathed shakily, a tremor going through her body as she hugs me. "You are OK, you are ok..." she keep on whispering those words, hugging me even tightly, and I just... sit there. With my hands hanging awkwardly in the air, perplexed and unassure. My brain struggles to play catch up with my body as it stayed blank, I could not even move. What was happening? I don't understand.

Thankfully, a voice remarks from across me.

"If you want to choke her to death than I won't stop you, Princess."

Princess stiffened before she let go of me, in favor of glaring heatedly at the suddenly seated form of the Hak, who sat perched casually at the porch and gazing at us.

"If you don't shut up soon it will be you." She snaps, standing up. I blinked. He snorted.

"With what? Your chicken arms?" he probed. A vein popped in her forehead.

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!"

Someone poke my arm, "Are they always like this?" Yoon, the genius pretty boy asked, his brows furrowed at the full blown bickering.

Feeling dazed, I shrugged as I got up, sensing the dismissal. Because I'm not close enough to them to know. He threw me a look but shrugged it off in favor of crouching down to pick up the fallen dumplings off the floor, and into the basket he carried on his head. I momentarily wondered how did that appeared out of nowhere.

I heard Hak said, "Huh? A _Priest's_ house? This place? Seriously?"

I looked over from my position to see Hak munching on a dumpling before one more disappears from the pile of the basket Yoon is carefully handling on his head.

"Yeah." Princess Yona confirms, now looking calm. _These people and their mood swings_. I had long since given up on trying to make sense of them.

"Wow, what an amazing coincidence." Hak said, trying to look awed but coming up looking nonchalant as always. One more dumpling disappears from the pile. He continues conversationally, "I get that he's hiding in here. But... I pictured a priest's house more like a shrine." He was interrupted with a yell.

'HEY!" The genius pretty boy stood glaring down at him. "DON'T JUST DIG IN WITHOUT PERMISSION!" He said angrily.

But Hak only apologized with a sincere (blank) face, "Have mercy on me, O lord priest." Before he proceed to steal on more dumpling off the pile. Yoon asked loudly how is that he is so lively. Before he shouts in protest, "I'M NOT A PRIEST!"

I heard Princess muttering quietly, "Speaking of which, I wonder where he went..." Before she trailed off and starting walking down a path leading up to a curve. I let her have a head start before I quietly followed her as the people behind me sort out their differences.

The path lead up to a cliff which faces a fall where the priest sat overlooking it. Princess Yona slowed before she hesitantly called out to him.

For some reason, I felt like stepping aside and giving them a moment. Call it a hunch or whatever. Besides if what Gramps had said about the priest being out there, and finding one at the bottom of the cliff, I don't think we will be attacked here since no one really knows about where the priest actually lives.

So I backpaddled and side up to a clearing between the trees I hazily recognized as the place we'd fallen to. Even though I don't remember the aftermath of the fall, my brain produces the hazy images of the ground, the feeling of being extremely winded and the heavy weight of something pressing down on me.

I walked on for some distance before I reached a semi clearing. And at that exact moment, I saw something on the ground which I had extremely forgotten about.

I rushed forward and kneeled hurriedly down to pick up my naginata. "Oh..." was all I could breath before I hugged it to my chest. I don't know how did it survived through the fight and the fall, because I honestly don't remember carrying it with me. But I am suddenly very much grateful that I at least have one thing I could call it my own.

"I am sorry." I apologized to it, even though it makes me sound crazy. But for the first time, I let myself feel about what had transpired that day, (If what Yoon said was any indication, and if I was truly out for an entire day, than today mark as the third day of our journey to help Princess Yona find her purpose.) The panic, fear, and the utter helplessness – now that I am alone, I let myself just ... _feel_.

My mind was not any clear than it was the night before, nor was it the morning today. But if there was one thing I could count on – it is to make sure I do not fall apart when I need to be at my top form. The incident of that day had proved that I am far from the unofficial caretaker I was supposed to be, and that I need to strictly up my game if I want to be any help to Princess Yona.

Doesn't matter if it is for selfish reasons. I told myself. Doesn't matter if it cannot be from a place for good interest. But what matters the most is my good _intentions_.

Do I want to save her?

I asked myself as I sat down, looking at the fallen twigs and the dried leaves. Without any motives which fuels me, do I genuinely want to help her?

And right there, as the rushing sound of waterfalls reaches me, the resulting voice from deep within me resounds without any hesitation.

_Yes_.

* * *

**A/N: **_I pulled thirteen hours straight into my thesis because of the last submission date. But when I should be sleeping or better yet, planning for my term end annual exam for my post grad - I am here once again. Which I don't mind, surprisingly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the fav and follows. Any kind of questions are welcome. Until next time guys. _

**\- MPTS **


End file.
